


Perfect For You

by CabbageCommander



Series: Something Clever About Using Musicals as Prompts [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageCommander/pseuds/CabbageCommander
Summary: But even if everything else turns to dirtWe'll be the one thing in this world that won’t hurt.I can't fix what's fucked upBut one thing I know I can doI can be perfect for you
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Something Clever About Using Musicals as Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453324
Kudos: 18





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few times I've gone unbeta-ed. Hopefully, I'm not too bad on my own.  
On with the Show!

_But even if everything else turns to dirt_

_We'll be the one thing in this world that won’t hurt._

_I can't fix what's fucked up_

_But one thing I know I can do_

_I can be perfect for you_

_(“Perfect for You” from **Next to Normal**)_

Everything hurts. Every nerve and muscle cries out in protest of movement, of holding still, of existence itself. She can feel the residual buzz of electricity racing through her veins, tracing the paths of her stripes across her skin and deeper.

_“I grow tired of your insolence, child!”_

She hisses as the sting of magical energy zips up her spine through her shoulder and down her arm as she reaches for the hand scanner to the door of the barracks.

_“I know that _you_ have no aspirations, but your laziness has caused Adora to miss training as well today.”_

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Missed wiping the floor with you in the ring today.”

She wonders if she ran back to Shadow Weaver now if the old crone might finally just kill her.

“Shut up, Lonnie.”

The other girl glares at her from her bunk, but makes no move to stand, content with goading her as she makes her way to the back of the barracks. “Didn’t see Adora either. She skip to keep an eye on you or something?”

_“I will not stand for you holding her back.” _

Catra growls but keeps from otherwise replying, snapping back would result in tears she is not willing to shed in front of her squad mates. Instead she slinks back to her bunk and curls up at the end of it. The blanket is disturbed, but still holds the warm scent and body heat of the absent second occupant. The combination sooths the stinging in her muscles and the ache in her chest enough to slip into sleep.

It’s well after lights out when she is alerted to another presence sinking into the stiff mattress. She lifts her head and Adora’s still sweaty fingers find one of her ears and stroke it gently. She grimaces at the moisture but the gentle scratching stirs a purr from deep in her chest.

The blonde lets out a pleased noise that is choked with a coughing fit she tries to keep quiet. When the feline’s sleep blurred eyes move to her bunkmate’s face she smiles back.

“You look like shit still.” Catra remarks. It’s the truth. The young soldier’s blue eyes are cloudy and exhausted. Her cheeks are a rosy shade of pink even in the dim green glow of the emergency lights. Her forehead is slick with sweat and her hair looks as if someone has just dunked her head under a faucet.

“I feel like it.” Adora whispers back.

They laugh quietly until a coughing fit and a low groan ends it. Her fingers have not stopped their motions against the magicat’s ear and the rolling purr still stirs steadily between them.

Adora hesitates for a moment before whispering, “sleep against my back tonight?”

Catra makes a show of rolling her eyes and smirking, responding with a faked sigh of resignation, “fine.” They shuffle together and settle into place, the feline’s front pressed against the blonde’s back. It is a less secure and more vulnerable position for Catra but cuddling with the personal furnace that Adora has become is an even enough trade. They hold the deep, lazy purr between them now.

The blonde sighs, relaxed despite the rattle of phlegm in her chest, the purr lulling her to sleep. “Purr-fect,” she yawns to the feline behind her, giggling at her own joke as she begins to drift off.

Catra lets out a weary indulgent snort, as she feels her tense muscles relax completely, pain long forgotten. A content smile tugs at her lips. She is more comfortable than she’s ever been, and the purr comes even easier. In the dark and quiet of their bunk, Adora is right.

This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey! I have some ideas for a bunch of longer form stuff! And I’ve actually got plans and frames and stuff!  
Brain: That’s great! Let’s ignore all of it entirely and write another ‘inspired by Broadway’ one shot, cause fuck your actually semi-original ideas!


End file.
